Highschool of the Modern
by Fenakinga
Summary: What happens when worlds collide? well you get a girl and a man servant...Just kidding you get a girl who is the future Blue Knight Earl Lyra and Raven's son Renn are trying to survive a regular day at real high school. if this It to much and you feel pumped up to read now then go ahead and live my Gengar's ONE-SHOT ENJOY!


"Good Morning Young Miss" he said bowing to a blond haired girl with green paridot eyes

"Good morning...Renn what time is it?" She said sitting up

"7:00 a.m."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?" she said getting out of bed in her white night gown

"You never liked it when I woke you up from your deep sleeps"

"Yeah well...That was 1 month ago and now vacation is over I have to continue my second semester of 10th grade"

"I'm sorry Miss please forgive me"

"Ugh just leave my room...please Renn"

"Yes Miss" and he walked out of the room

When she finally finished getting ready in a matter of time it was already 7:20 a.m. and as she went downstairs she was received with the most unfunniest joke she's ever heard

"Starting today Renn is going to accompany you to school"

"What?! but Dad that's not fair why does he have to my friends are going to think that he's my boyfriend or something-" she stopped talking when she saw a grin plastered on her father's face and her mother's words

"Lyra you know how things are in the Fairy Kingdom"

"Well yes but...I don't understand why he has to come with me"

"He's your personal server just like Raven is to me he holds a sprite just like his father and you have the power to control it"

"I know but..."

"You are an Ashenbert so sooner or later this was bound to happen now about the boyfriend situation if Renn asks me for permission to court you then you two may be together"

"I wasn't going about that matter father" she said meekly "But what was the point of putting me in a school where everyone is ignorant about the nobles if I can't be alone anymore and enjoy my 'normal' days at school"

"Miss if we don't leave now we will be late"

Completely ignoring him "Mother please convince father that I don't need 'him' to accompany me to school" she said pleadingly

"I'm sorry Lyra but this time I agree with him there has been numerous attempts on his life and I'm sure others with use you to make your father resign his post as the Blue Night Earl" she said worryingly

"Time is ticking so I suggest that we leave now" said Renn

I swear I just wished the Earth could swallow me whole I hatted that stupid son of Raven it's not fair that he has to come and ruin the fun I had with my friends but nothing could be done about it so I just ended up complying with fathers orders and accepting Renn as my life long classmate but what neither of them know is that ever since I started high school I never told anyone about my position. I'm too afraid of what Mother and Father might think. I don't want them to think I am disowning them it's just I want a normal life and not having others bow before me like in the Fairy Kingdom. Nico told me that a Lady should always be proud of where she came from, and I am proud but I just want something different at least for a little while.

"Renn as we are going to be classmates I'd advise you not get in my way. Just because you are to serve me you must keep your distance." she told him in the car "Oh and another thing during school stop with the formality or others will suspect"

"Yes Miss"

"Oh and another thing during school stop with the formality or others will suspect"

"But my father said-"

"With all due respect you are to serve me and do as I say so address me as is."

"Yes...Lyra"

"Very well now that we arrived remember my advice"

As they walked into Homeroom she was amazed at how much her father pulled strings as Renn had all the exact same classes as she did. But then 4th period came and she had Algebra 2 next. Lyra was lucky that she got into that class since she burly passed Geometry she was successful in Arithmetic Sequence but then came the Geometric Sequences lesson and she was having a lot of trouble understanding the problems.

"Raven you may sit next to Genesis if you like I don't like the way you are facing the class"

"With all due respect I wish to sit next to Miss Lyra"

"If you like…." She said shrugging her shoulders

As class was going and time was passing I started to struggle on a problem since it was so hard and I couldn't understand it I then threw a glance at Raven's paper and he was already finished and then Raven opened up his big stupid mouth

"Miss Lyra do you need help?"

"No thank you Renn I'm fine on my own"

"Miss I'm here to help if you ever need it don't hesitate"

"Don't worry about me you're finished so buzz off"

"I worry about you because it's my duty"

"Fine then I admit defeat I need your assistance" I said feeling defeated

Lunch was okay for Renn who was standing against a wall, but still observing the group of girls. When suddenly a group of guys approached him

"Hey homie do you know where your standing?" this guy said rather impolitely

"Yes against a wall"

"Nah, nah don't play dumb with me son don't you know who I am?"

"No I do not sir please forgive me I did not mean to disrupt your activities"

The leader of the group was confused for a moment, he has never heard someone talk so polite before but none the less said "Nah man don't play like that I was going to let you off the hook your smart tone is really starting to piss me off so now me and my buddies have to teach you a lesson."

Lyra taking a glance saw what was happening and quickly said "guys I'll be right back I'm going to the restroom" and she quickly walked to where things were heating up fast

"Renn why don't you join us to our table and leave these ratchet boys alone" she said, if her eyes were knifes they would have been dead

"Ha ma' how about you take me to your table or if you want to get even closer we can-"

"I'm sorry but Miss Lyra belongs to me, I serve her as she is my master, so I do not appreciate the way you address my master so formally" Renn said interrupting

Lyra stunned at his words just stood there listing to him open his floodgate of nicely chosen words and in the end Renn goes with her to her table and she starts giving him a lecture

"Why do you always make a fool out of me you stupid butler"

"Im sorry miss it's just-"

"Shut up were here now"

They both sit down at the table and then her friends started gawking at him

"Ugh can you guys stop"

"Whatever you say Miss Ashenbert" her friend Dalia complied she's very beautiful with red hair down to her shoulders but dresses like a Lolita princess

"But don't go on acting like you don't see him like we do" Zuma said she has black hair and dresses like a total diva she even talks like one to but deep down inside she is a total softy

"Oh no I don't he's so annoying, always bossy, and very needy" the blond haired girl said

"How do you know so much about the new kid?" Dalia said looking at her with intrigued eyes

"Well you see…Raven why don't you explain to them?" she averted her friend's attention to him

"yes well you see ladies my Master and I are lovers but she's to embarrassed to admit her feelings it isn't that she is ashamed it's just she doesn't want her parents to disown of her falling in love with her servant a mere peasant while this princess needs a prince as the same social class as she"

"SHUT UP! ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" she said blushing a shade pink and smacking his shoulder

"You see she even shows her love in these rough actions of hers" he said playfully

"You're the worst servant ever" she then gave up and crossed her arms


End file.
